Riot Games Inc.
Riot Games Inc. o simplemente Riot Games, es una compañía de juegos independiente ubicada en , . El estudio se estableció en 2006 para desarrollar títulos innovadores en línea para PC y consolas. Están compuestos por veteranos de la industria de clase mundial con una pasión compartida por los juegos en línea. La de Riot es , un chino de inversiones. En 2009, Riot Games lanzó League of Legends, en premium título que combina elementos de estrategia y juegos de rol para crear una experiencia de juego divertida y dinámica.El sitio web de League of Legends Historia (Director Ejecutivo) & Marc Merrill (Presidente)|300px]] "Aspiramos a ser la compañía de juegos más centrada en los jugadores del mundo. Nos establecimos en 2006 por un par de jugadores emprendedores que creen que el desarrollo de juegos enfocados en jugadores puede resultar en juegos asombrosos. En 2009, lanzamos nuestro título de debut, League of Legends, a las críticas y el reconocimiento del jugador. Más de 67 millones juegan cada mes." Sabemos que los jugadores forman la base de nuestra comunidad y es para ellos que continuamos evolucionando y mejorando la experiencia de League of Legends. https://www.riotgames.com/es/quienes-somos/valores El Riot Manifiesto Riot Games logo.png Riot Games logo2.png Riot Games logo3.png Riot Games logo4.png Riot Games logo square.png La experiencia del jugador primero "Nos obsesionamos con cada parte de la experiencia, desde el primer juego de un jugador hasta su milésima victoria, desde la instalación hasta el soporte y las transmisiones deportivas. Todo importa. Escuchamos lo que los jugadores dicen y hacen. Analizamos Luego tomamos decisiones basadas en datos para mejorar la experiencia." Convención de desafío "Lo imposible es nuestro tipo favorito de posible. Hacer lo correcto a menudo requiere ignorar las reglas y terminar el status quo." Centrarse en el Talento y el equipo "Atraemos, desarrollamos y cultivamos equipos empresariales que prefieren la acción sobre el proceso y la burocracia. Somos un equipo deportivo, no una familia. Como meritocracia, valoramos los resultados obtenidos." Tomar juego en serio "Nunca es solo un juego. Jugamos muchos juegos y con orgullo nos llamamos jugadores. Incluso en el trabajo, hacemos tiempo para el juego diario y la diversión. Somos profesionales, pero no nos tomamos demasiado en serio." Mantente Hambriento, Mantente Humilde "Nos esforzamos por ser humildes, ambiciosos y humildes. La complacencia mata la innovación, pero la ambición mata la complacencia. Humildemente buscamos y aceptamos comentarios. Damos crédito al equipo más grande: las familias, los compañeros de equipo y los jugadores que lo hacen todo posible. Y creemos que siempre hay más que podemos hacer por los jugadores. Oficinas de la empresa Riot Games HQ su sede en Oeste de Los Angeles (12333 Olympic Blvd Los Angeles, CA 90025, United States), HQ anterior estaba en Santa Monica (CA 90404, United States) cerca de su nueva ubicación. Además, Riot tiene 19 oficinas en todo el mundo. Sus equipos internacionales aseguran que las experiencias de los jugadores no se pierdan en la traducción; sin importar dónde esté su escritorio, usted sigue siendo un Rioter. Las oficinas actuales están en: * Bay Area, United States of America. * Berlin, Federal Republic of Germany. * Dublin, Republic of Ireland. * Hong Kong, People's Republic of China. * Istanbul, Republic of Turkey. * London, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. * Los Angeles, United States of America. * Mexico City, United Mexican States. * Moscow, Russian Federation. * New Delhi, India. * Paris, France. * Saint Louis, United States of America. * Santiago, Republic of Chile. * São Paulo, Federative Republic of Brazil. * Seoul, Republic of Korea. * Shanghai, People's Republic of China. * Singapore. * Sydney, Commonwealth of Australia. * Tokyo, State of Japan. Multimedia Videos= : Ver también Cinemática, Música. & Vitrina de invocador ;Videos relacionados Brandon Beck aka Ryze- CEO of Riot Games| LORE - Riot Games Lore in a Minute!| Riot Games Office Tour with Chobra| That's a wrap Summoner Showcase 113|Final Summoner Showcase episode Riot- Harlem Shake| History of the fist bump| Frequencies – The Music of League of Legends| Will Draw For Riot Points A Celebration of RP Art| Behind the Scenes Imagine Dragons at Worlds| 2015 D.I.C.E. Summit - League of Legends' Brandon Beck| Chef LuBu Professional Feeder| Jared Polis Community Congressman| The 2015 URFitational Grand Finals| Worlds Collide Teaser| Thank You Looking Back on Ten Years| Art Demonstration by League of Legends Artists| Live Performance The Music of League of Legends| Tribeca Games Presents the Craft & Creative of League of Legends Documentary Sharing Player Stories| Game Design Every Game is an Epic Quest| Founding Interns of League Documentary| Client Update Open Beta Trailer - League of Legends| 2016 The Playlist League of Legends| Reintroducing Demacia dev diary - League of Legends| Building Runeterra dev diary - League of Legends| Live Play| |-|Galería= Riot Games logo old.jpg|Old Riot Games logo, before April 16, 2019 Riot Games logo concept.jpg|Concept for the new Riot Games logo Riot staff 1.jpg|Riot Staff 1 Riot staff 2.png|Riot Staff 2 Riot staff & Joe.jpg|Riot Staff & Joe (Make a Wish Foundation) JapanEarthquakeDonation.jpg|Marc Merril (on the left) and the American Red Cross president (on the right). Gangplank memorial.jpg|Gangplank memorial, Riot HQ Reference en:Riot Games Inc. cs:Riot Games de:Riot Games fr:Riot Games pl:Riot Games pt-br:Riot Games Inc. ru:Riot Games Inc. zh:Riot Games Inc. Categoría:League of Legends Categoría:Personal de Riot Games